lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Catty On The Catwalk/Transcript
---- ---- ---- ---- Barbie: Next up! The Style Switcheroo! --Barbie went to the back stage and changed her outfit for just a second-- Barbie: A model needs to master the quick change. --Raquelle went to the back stage too and changed her outfit for just a second but the clothes she was wearing were not stylish-- Raquelle: Huh? Barbie: Now for the Cute Hair Flip. --A spotlight came out when Barbie flipped her hair-- Barbie: It's all in the neck angle. Raquelle: Barbie, I am in awe. Teach me more. --Barbie looked ate the camera as if questioning-- Barbie: Flaunting The Fierce, you know using your face to sell the look! Okay, watch! --Then it flashes three pictures of Barbie one was a smiley face the next was a flirty face and the last one was a surprised face as if someone taking a picture-- Raquelle: Got it! I'm really following all of this, and it's because you're such a great teacher Barbie, yes you are! --dapping Barbie's touch-- Barbie: Uh, thanks?-Looked at the camera thinking Raquelle's gone too far- Barbie (on couch): Okay, maybe Raquelle is laying it on a bit thick, but it's great having someone to train! And I Have say, she listens so much better than Taffy. Taffy! Stripes never go with Plad! Barbie: Last, the end of the runway twirl, you plant your heel spin and smile. --Raquelle carrying a measuring tape and measured Barbie's heel's distance from the platform's edge-- Raquelle: Heel, precisely 14 inches from the footlights, check!-Raquelle lets go of the measuring tape-Ow!-(Raquelle dropped the measuring tape and landed on her foot)-Ow! Barbie: So that's it! Everything you need to know about how to be a Fab! Fashion icon! Any questio- Raquelle: Nope! Thanks! Raquelle (on couch): Or should I say, thanks for helping me help myself, to Ken! --Raquelle bringing a pair of binoculors looking for Ken-- Raquelle: Poor unsuspecting hunk! You're about to get Rrrraquelle'ed right between the eyes (laughs evily) --Raquelle was actually very near to Ken-- Ken: Oh! Hey Raquelle! --Nikki and Teresa was walking on the runway and next is Raquelle-- Raquelle: Project fabulous! --her shoes came off her feet--Aah! I'll save it with the cute hair-flip --she shook her hair and her hair was all over her face-- Ugh! Plant, spin, smile.-She spinned to much and got dizzy-- Oh! Splant, shim, pile. Aah! --Then Raquelle fell from the runway and landed on Ken's lap-- Ken: Raquelle? Are you okay? --Then Raquelle put her arms around Ken-- Raquelle: I am now. How about we ditch this low word production and... --Raquelle and Ken saw Barbie walking on the runway and Barbie pulled a ribbon on her dress and it changed into a different kind of dress and the audience stood up and were clapping and cheering for Barbie-- Raquelle: She was holding out on me! I would've killed with that move! --Ken stood up and dropping Raquelle to the floor-- Ken: Love you Barbie! --Raquelle fell to the floor and the popcorn box was on her head and she pick one up from the floor and she blew the popcorn and she ate it-- Transcript Guide